Memes
by MafiaMisa
Summary: A collection of KHR writing memes featuring varying characters and genres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p><span>Miyukiko's KHR Meme<span>

I. Why hello there, who's your favorite Reborn character? (This may be difficult)

Onyx eyes stared down at the CZ27, stroking it with a blank expression. His mind wasn't on the dark apartment or the bed on which he sat. No, it was thinking back on things we may never know. Perhaps the death of Luce, or the many lives this gun had claimed is what now occupied the hitman's mind?

He rose from the bed, eyes returning to the present, and moved over to the window. Outside, the snow in Sicily was iridescent with the reflection of Christmas lights. Even the children in the slums were smiling and playing.

He scoffed down on them. They were laughing now, but one day his gun or another's would claim their lives. One day, they would not be laughing when a bullet was in their chest, the body desperately trying to remove it with a tidal wave of blood.

"Che magnifica notte di stelle t'irradia il cammino!" He sang softly beneath his breath. Despite his Scrooge-like feelings, the raven-haired man still whispered a Christmas carol. His deep voice rose and fell in an entrancing cadence. His unreadable eyes were melancholic, but that could be just a trick of the light.

II. Now write about that character with a Reborn animal!

Leon was sleeping peacefully on the brim of Reborn's fedora. A gentle smile flickered across the hitman's features as he looked down on him. Gently so as not to disturb him, Reborn lifted Leon off his hat and placed him on a small, Chameleon-sized bed. The chameleon nuzzled the man's finger happily as he stroked his head and put a small blanket over him to protect him from the cold. This chameleon had been his partner in crime for years - the only living thing that had lasted as long as him.

III. Now write about them ten years later! (Or make it up if they haven't appeared)

A shadow silently entered the Vongola Boss' study and leaned against the wall. He watched the don go about his work, mumbling to himself and occasionally running his fingers through his hair.

"Geez, why does Reborn have to make me do all this work? I know a boss' job is to take care of family affairs, but it's Christmas!" Tsuna sighed, and layed down on his pile of papers. He was close to tears, and definitely wallowing in self-pity.

Onyx eyes glittered, and a smirk crept over his face. Stepping from the shadows, Reborn gave the boss a good old wedgie. The kind of wedgie that leaves your underwear stuck up your crack for days. The boss fell out of his chair with a startled scream, and his eyes welled up with tears as he stared at his former tutor.

"Stop complaining, Dame-Tsuna, and get back to work."

"But, it's Christmas, Reborn! Have a heart!"

"I'll have yours riddled with bullet holes if you don't get this finished by the end of the day."

The tuna squeaked and went back to work, occasionally mumbling about the hitman's cruelty. Said hitman only smirked and took up his previous position. Torturing the Vongola Boss was always good for a laugh.

IV. How do you think your character would act if they were shot with the desolation bullet?

Reborn glared at the chameleon sitting across the table. He clenched the bullet in his hand. He could understand his partner's love of mischief, but this is the second time this week Leon had tried to shoot him with the desolation bullet! His eye twitched. Was that a smirk he saw on that cheeky bastard's face?

V. Where do you think Gokudera lives?

"Hey, Gokudera, are you staying at my house again? My old-man is making plenty of food!" Yamamoto slung an arm around Gokudera's shoulder, grinning.

"What the fuck are you doing, baseball-freak? Don't say that so loud! And, don't touch me!" Gokudera hissed at the rain guardian, shoving his arm off his shoulder.

"Ma, ma, no need to get so worked up, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed.

"Che." the bomber pulled out his dynamite, a tickmark on his forehead and his eye twitching.

VI. What's your favorite pairing?

Reborn looked up from his newspaper and into the eyes of the boy sitting across the table.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, if you put your left hand in a fist and squeeze your left thumb, you won't have a gag reflex."

Tsuna choked on his orange juice. "Why the hell would I want to know that?"

Reborn smirked, tipping down his fedora. Tsuna gulped, knowing full well that look meant something was about to happen.

VII. If it was Valentine's day, how would your pairing act?

Tsuna's tongue was hanging out of his mouth in concentration as he added ingredients into the pot. He wasn't very good at cooking, but the girls had taught him how. He was determined to make it turn out right after working so hard, and you know how the tuna gets when he's determined.

The raven-haired man leaning on the counter chuckled, tossing something up and catching it again. The boy jumped at the sound and quickly turned around.

"Reborn, when did you get here?" he stood in front of the pot of cooking candy, blushing faintly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the raven-haired man smirked, advancing on the boy. "What I'd like to know," he trapped the fidgeting boy between him and the counter. "is just what you're trying to cook."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." the caramel-haired boss stuttered out, face red and eyes wide as saucers. Reborn reached around him and dipped his fingers into the pot. He licked his fingers slowly and very close to Tsuna's blushing face, watching how his eyes lingered on the digit. He continued to smirk. It was dark chocolate with hints of espresso - his favorite. Tsuna pouted, disappointed that Reborn had found out. A pout to which the man's only response was a chuckle and a twinkle in his onyx eyes. The teenager quivered at the sound of it.

"It compliments my gift well," the hitman was speaking right in his student's ear. Said student's eyes lighted on the lube in his tutor's hand. His intuition told him that candy wouldn't make it to the molds.

VIII. Now write about that pairing with swapped clothing and personalities!

Reborn squirmed on the bed, trying to pull out of the chains which strapped him to it.

"Hie! T-tsuna, are these really necessary?"

Tsuna chuckled, tipping his head down as if he were still wearing his fedora.

"Of course. After all, this is training."

Reborn gulped, his tuna print boxers sliding down his hips with his writhing.

"How is this supposed to make me a better boss?"

"Who said anything about this being boss training?" his caramel eyes glinted in the low light as he removed his tie. All the raven-haired man strapped to the bed could do was squeak and think, _"he's a complete sadist!"_

IX. I have a request… please write about Chrome with someone!

Chrome looked at her plate, then at Kyoko's. Then at her plate, and back to Kyoko's. Once more at her plate, and then at Kyoko's. A crestfallen look over took the girl's features. Why didn't her onigiri look like Kyoko's perfect ones? She'd worked so hard, and had even taken extra lessons from Bianchi!

"Those look so good, Chrome-chan! Keep working hard, and they'll be even better," the girl smiled sweetly at the one-eyed illusionist.

"A-ah, okay. . ." Chrome timidly said. She knew Kyoko was only trying to make her feel better.

X. Pineapple?

Mukuro stabbed the pineapple with his trident and drank the juice that fell from it.

"Master, I didn't know you were a vampire," the pineapple-haired man bit into a slice of the fruit. "And a cannible, too. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Oya, what are you going on about, brat?" Mukuro stabbed Fran in the head, eye twitching in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I think Reborn is kinda OOC in the first two, but I wanted to show a different side of him. His internal thoughts, you could say. Oh yeah, this is a weird thing to point out, but, in theory, Leon could turn into a dildo. Just sayin'.<p>

I'll probably do memes every once in a while. Just because they're fun, and good to do when you want to write, but can't think of anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p><span>Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Self-MEME VERSION!<span>

1. Welcome Traveller! To the world of KHR! Please don't be shy and introduce yourself in your costume - I mean Uniform!

Siberius was lounging in the chair, legs dangling over its arm. With one hand she tipped down her fedora, one silver eye glittering from beneath its shadow, as the other lazily hung off the edge of her seat holding an old revolver. The first few buttons of her white dress shirt were unbuttoned to reveal a gold locket. Her cloak and wrappings were on a table beside her, but one silver crest glittered on her black vest. Black slacks hugged her hips and ended just above her black, silk high heels, lightly brushing the small frills which lined the top. An unkown breeze rustled the peacock feathers peeking out from the white band of her fedora and her shoulder-length dark-brown hair. Three rings glittered on the hand which held her revolver and two on her other.

2. My, you're quite the person~! Now tell me what your flame attribute is along with your special skill! (pose dammit! 8DD *drools*)

Clear wind flames appeared around her voluptuous figure, extending down the chain she swung in her hand. She stood with her legs spread a bit apart, smirk upon her face, as a chain snaked out from beneath each of her heels. In stark contrast with her dark clothing and clear flames, one of her rings and half of another were alight with sun flames.

3. OMG! AWESOME! *cough* I mean, Now let me see you with your weapon of choice and your boxes in ACTION!

Siberius ducked beneath a swing aimed for her head and kicked the next guy in the face. She punched one in the face, and slammed his skull into another's, delighting in the audible crack. She let her chain slide from her hand and wrap around an enemy before her's feet, dragging him back. They were still coming from all sides. She was trapped, and, despite her amazing skill, she knew she wouldn't be able to last for long. She was already bleeding heavily from her side (not to mention her other wounds) and pressed for time. She clicked her teeth, hating having to resort to her final attack.

The woman grabbed the ends of her three chains, knowing she'd have to do this quickly, and crossed them. Swirling in different directions, they created a barrier around her. The enemies were closing in. She was too vulnerable while doing this attack; she needed more time.

The preparations were finally finished, the chains surrounding her like a barrier, even going through the ground beneath her feet. Hands in an x-shape before her and still holding on to the ends of the chains, Siberius' eyes turned completely silver - even the pupil and white of her eyes - as she summoned all of her dying will flames and infused them into the chains. They slithered along the intertwined chains and filled the gaps between them, solidifying into a substance clear as glass but tough as steel. Just in time as the men were close enough to strike. With a pulse of her body and an explosion quite like that of a bomb, her solidified flames burst out, piercing everyone within range. Those who weren't pierced were knocked back by the force of a wind so great it snapped their bodies wherever they landed.

4. What about your Animal Partner?

The gray manx Greyson purred as its mistress rubbed its head. It nuzzled closer into her, feeling warm and very comfortable.

5. Now that's registered~ Which Famiglia did you belong too?

The teenage girl fingered the Vindice ring on her left hand, then rubbed a hand against the crest on her cloak. Her hands wandered to the wrappings she'd be wearing for the rest of eternity, or until she was killed. A smile sigh came from her mouth. She hadn't necessarily chosen this life, but there really wasn't a way she could've rejected it. She covered the melancholic look in her eyes with the shadow of her fedora.

6. YOU MEAN "THAT" FAMIGLIA? *cough* show me a proof then, a picture of you and your famiglia will be great.

Siberius gave a blank look at the camera her boss held in his hand. There was no way that sentimental fool would get her to pose with these other idiots, and in front of the lower level tanks, too!

"This is stupid," she began walking away.

"Did I mention that anyone who doesn't take the picture will have to do the lower level cleaning and guard duties for three months?" the boss called out, giving a sly look to the retreating female.

She stopped in her tracks. Her brow twitched and she turned around. "Fine," she grumbled.

The boss happily set up the timer on the camera, knowing he'd won, and ran into the shot. Slinging an arm around Siberius, he threw a thumbs up as most everyone else did the same - or at least smiled. The dark-brown haired female, however, glared at the lens. She was hoping it'd catch fire.

7. I believe you master. Thank you for registering your data with us, now please go ahead and have fun! Don't forget to Shoot your target (friends)!

Smirking, the woman holds her revolver to your head. Your turn, Village-Hidden-In-The-Music~. (If you read this, that is.)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Siberius is an OC I'm writing a story for. I thought she was appropriate for this~. This is actually a drawing meme I took off of deviantart. Anyone can do it, Village-Hidden-In-The-Music is just the only person on fanfcition I know well enough to tag. XD<p>

**3. **Vindice don't really use box weapons. . .AND I ALWAYS KNEW THEY HAD CLEAR FLAMES! I BET YOU ONE FANFIC THAT THEY HAVE WIND FLAMES! XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Instruction:

*Fill out the numbers with KHR characters' names before answering the questions below. owo)

*And...for your sake as well as the reader's sake, put the name of the character in the parenthesis after the number in the question. o-o);;

1.) Reborn

2.) Sawada Tsunayoshi

3.) Verde

4.) Dino Cavallone

5.) Hibari Kyoya

6.) Chrome Dokuro

7.) Xanxus

8.) Kurokawa Hana

9.) Lambo Bovino

10.) Byakuran

1.) What if #1 ( Reborn ) and #2 ( Sawada Tsunayoshi ) became canon?

Aren't they already~? x3 No, no. . . Tsuna's life would just be even more miserable because he has an abusive, kinky lover~.

2.) Do you think #5 ( Hibari Kyoya ) and #8 ( Hana Kurkawa ) would be a good pair?

Hell no! Think of their children! XD

3.) What would happen if you lock #1 ( Reborn ), #10 ( Byakuran ), and #9 ( Lambo Bovino ) in a room?

That room would cease to exist. Byakuran is a bastard (but I love him anyways~), Lambo is annoying, and Reborn hates them both. I think we all know what he's like to people he hates. It would not be pretty.

4.) #2 ( Sawada Tsunayoshi ) #6 ( Chrome Dokuro ) were tasked to prepare dinner. What do they cook?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They would try to cook, but it wouldn't turn out well so they'd order take out (delivered by Adult!I-Pin).

5.) If #3 ( Verde ) and #7 ( Xanxus ) would have a date, where would it be and how would would it go?

OHGAWDITBURNS!XD

Xanxus would have Verde locked in his pedo-basement making him new weapons. Then he'd switch to sex toys and test them out on Verde.

6.) What do you think is the themesong of #4 ( Dino Cavallone ) and #5 ( Hibari Kyoya )?

Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades~.

7.) What kind of wedding would #7 ( Xanxus ) and #8 ( Hana Kurokawa ) have?

Hana would have Xanxus on a leash the whole time. He'd be miserable and drunk in a corner somewhere while Hana nagged him. Because we all know she could nag him into submission.

8.) If #3 ( Verde ) and #1 ( Reborn ) were suddenly in a fairy-tale-ish world, what part would they play?

Verde would be the evil sorcerer and Reborn would be either the evil knight or the wise old man.

9.) What would happen after #10 ( Byakuran ) and #6 ( Chrome Dokuro ) found themselves together in bed?

Chrome would wonder why the hell she was naked, and Byakuran would wonder when Mukuro was gonna come back out so he could get some ass.

10.) What kind of book would #9 ( Lambo Bovino ) be reading?

. . .A picture book about candy and cows (and how to defeat Reborn).

11.) What topic would most likely be talked about by #2 ( Sawada Tsunayoshi ) and #5 ( Hibari Kyoya )?

Tsuna would be begging Hibari not to bite him to death while Hibari would be wondering why the annoying herbivore was wailing when all he'd wanted to ask was where the baby was.

. . .Or they'd be arguing about whether or not Hibari is a member of Tsuna's family.

12.) How would #6 ( Chrome Dokuro ) confess to #8 ( Hana Kurokawa )?

She would be very timid, and would stand before the girl fidgeting and blushing before finally whispering out the words.

13.) #3 ( Verde ) and #10 ( Byakuran ) are going to fight. What did they disagree upon and who do you think would win? (and what kind of fight would they have..? 8D)

They disagreed on what underwear Mukuro looks best in. No one would win because Mukuro would stab them both in the head, successfully interrupting the fight. Naturally, Fran would be somewhere in the room making snarky comments cuz he's pimpin' like that.

14.) For what reason does #7 ( Xanxus ) sneak inside #1's ( Reborn ) house at night?

Xanxus sneaks in to beat the snot out of Tsuna (or do x-rated things~). Reborn would shoot him in his sleep after he got blown up by all the traps the tiny hitman left out. No one touches that ass but him. Tsuna would wake up wondering just what the hell happened to his room.

15.) What are the words that #4 ( Dino Cavallone ) would say as s/he is about to kill #9 ( Lambo Bovino )?

"Those chocolates were for Kyoya, you stupid cow."

16.) If #7 ( Xanxus ) would rule a kingdom, who would be his/her spouse?

He wouldn't have a spouse. Everyone would be his bitch, especially Squalo! XD

17.) #3 ( Verde ) turned into an animal..! (out of curiosity, what kind of animal is s/he? 8D) #4 ( Dino Cavallone ) picks him/her up. How are their days together?

Verde would be an alligator, and he would spend his days performing tests on Dino without him realizing. Then one day, Romario decides that the alligator has gotten too big, and flushes him down the toilet for his boss' safety.

18.) If #5 ( Hibari Kyoya ) fails an exam, how can #10 ( Byakuran ) persuade him/her to study?

Byakuran would taunt him until Hibari got so fed he up he was determined to "bite that test to death".

19.) Who would you rather go out with? #8 ( Hana Kurokawa ), or #9 ( Lambo Bovino )?

. . .Honestly, Hana. XD Lambo's too much of a whiny brat. He has his strong points, but I'd spend too much time smacking him upside the head and telling him to man up. XD

20.) If Amano-sensei would give you an official art that has #2 ( Sawada Tsunayoshi ) and #6 ( Chrome Dokuro ) [only] in it, what scene of the two would you like her to draw for you?

Either the scene where Chrome kisses Tsuna, or just something else especially pimping that Amano-sensei comes up with~.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is just a taste of the crack my mind is capable of (especially when I should be sleeping). I also use the word pimpin too much, but its a pimpin word. :P Oh yeah, and I am aware this is on my profile. I just felt like putting it here too because it's a meme. XD<p>

Random fact: Pocky tastes a million times better after you have stirred your coffee with it.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: **

**Warning:** swearing. . .

* * *

><p><strong>KHR MEME<strong>

Please introduce yourself.

The golden-brown haired female sat at her computer late at night looking things up on youtube. She wanted to write something, but for the life of her she couldn't get an idea. Pushing up her black, square-rimmed glasses, she looked up a meme.

Taking a swig of her coffee (which was cold, much to her chagrin) the thought, "Why the hell not?" crossed her mind. She stirred her coffee with a pocky stick and cracked her back. Then, cracking her knuckles, she began filling out the meme.

Q1. Lambo puts a grenade in your hand. What will you do?

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_"Just stir your soup, Misa. Stir your soup,"_ the girl thought. The little cow-child annoyed the fool out of her, but, like Reborn, she'd learned to ignore him. Not that he came to annoy her very much.

"I-Pin will never catch the great Lambo-sama!" Lambo ran through the kitchen. I-Pin was hot on his heels trying to get him to stop. After running around the bespeckled girl's legs a few times, the two children exited the kitchen. Lambo stumbled a little - not quite falling - and something flew out of his hand.

Misa caught the object, blinking at it. A pink grenade? She sighed; the crazy things that kid keeps in his afro. She _would_ brush the tangled mess, but Lord only knows what horrors she'd find. Despite the questionable thoughts that often ran through the girl's mind, she didn't think she was prepared for that.

"AH, Gokudera-kun, you're just in time for lunch. Misa is making some American dish."

"Don't worry, Juudaime, I'll make sure it's not poisoned."

"Eh? I don't-"

"Why the fuck would I poison him, you dumbass lapdog?" Misa interrupted Tsuna. She enjoyed getting into arguments with Gokudera. He was the only person she could have an intelligent - yet at the same time incredibly ridiculous - argument with. The Storm Guardian ended up getting pissed, though, while Misa was only having a bit of fun.

"Oi, who's a-!" his green eyes alighted on the grenade she was holding. "See, Juudaime, I told you she was trying to poison you!"

"What the hell are you talking about? This is only a toy," her long ponytail swished behind her head as she turned her color changing eyes on the two. Gokudera was standing protectively in front of Tsuna; her yaoi senses were tingling.

"Che, that's real, stupid woman!" the silverette growled. Her eyes widened as Tsuna nodded to her, confirming his right hand (stalker)'s words.

"Atleast it still - " her sentence was interrupted by the pin falling out of the grenade, just to mock her. The girl tossed it to Gokudera, who caught it.

"You're the bombs expert; disarm it!" Tsuna backed away.

"What the hell? You do it, stupid woman, I don't fucking know how!"

"THIS IS MY MEME, BITCH, DO AS I SAY!"

Q2. Reborn shoots you with the HDW Bullet. Who will you kill first?

"REBORN!"the girl bellowed, tearing out of her clothes. She was left wearing nothing but a white bra and panties and her glasses.

"I'LL SMACK RASIEL WITH A FRYING PAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" she ran off, golden-brown hair swaying behind her. A frying pan was magically in her hand, and all Tsuna could do was stare at her disappearing figure with a blank face.

~.~.~Somewhere in the world~.~.~

Misa stared at the unconscious blonde at her feet. He probably had a concussion or some kind of brain damage (that was probably there before she hit him, though), but she didn't really care. What she was worried about was where she was going to get some clothes from and how she was getting home. That's when her eyes turned to the unconscious body.

. . .Misa shrugged and began undressing Rasiel. His clothes would have to do. Now all she had to worry about was getting home.

Q3. YOU HAVE CAPTURED BYAKURAN! What do you do to him?

The sound of a doorbell rang throughout the house. Not seeing anyone outside, Misa curiously opened the door. Right on the doorstep was a black box. She brought it inside and set it down on her table. It was addressed to her, but she didn't remember ordering anything. . .

Misa opened the box, and stared blankly at its contents. It was Byakuran. Why did someone send her the marshmallow demon? Not that she was complaining. She wasn't quite sure what to do with him, though. Should she lock him up in her basement for being a bastard, or keep him as a pet because he was sexy? Decisions, decisions.

"Haha, it's good to see you again, Mi-chan~." he smiled up at her. Her eye twitched and she closed the box.

"Hm? Where are we going, Mi-chan?" she tossed him down the stairs into her basement. She hated that nickname. . .

Q4. The Varia have kidnapped you. Explain why.

Misa glared at Xanxus.

He glared back.

"Get in the kitchen, trash."

"Hell no. That's why you have Lussuria."

Q.5 Fuuta had ranked you the No. 1 pervert (no raining). How would you react?

Following the boy's proclamation, everyone went back to what they were doing. No one was really surprised; they already knew she was a questionable character, though seeming sweet on the outside. Misa's eyebrows, however, were furrowed in thought.

"But, what does that make Mukuro and Shamal?"

That stopped everyone. What DID that make them. . .?

Now describe your fav character...

An Armani suit hung perfectly on his lean figure, the kind that makes women - and men - drool. The collar of his yellow silk shirt shone in the sunlight just like the band on his fedora. Spiky raven locks curled down into sideburns that accentuated his jawline. His black Italian loafers were freshly shined, but the dangerously alluring glint in his onyx eyes put them to shame.

Glaring at you over his shoulder, he stood with his legs spread a bit apart and his snow white hand brandishing a green CZ27. That glare slowly melted into a tantalizing smirk. It was as if he were mocking you, silently saying, "You want to be better than the best? Keep dreaming, trash."

Go tag some people now.

Misa ran after a girl who was a good deal faster than her. Reaching out her hand, she finally tagged her.

"You're it, Chibi-tan~!" she giggled and ran off to tag more people.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: My eyes really do change colors. Sometimes they're green, other times blue, sometimes a mixture. One time, one was green and the other blue. Scared the crap out of my friend. XD I really do have a nickname I hate. Not for Misa, but for my real name. If you call me it - especially if I don't know you well - I will be plotting your bloody demise.<p>

This is another meme I got off deviantart. I did it because I'm not sure what else to write (though the coffee I just drank should help). If anyone reads this, I would appreciate it if you voted in the pole on my profile page~.

Oh yeah, this is open to everyone, not just Chibi-tan~! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><span>animefan<span> yao's **Seme Meme**

So introduce us to the seme (can be OC or from fandom)

The man with hair black as night twirled his old yellow pacifier around his finger by its chain. He was just standing in the corner of the room - a lightly tanned shadow - listening to the amusing conversations at the meeting of the bosses. An amused smirk found its way on to the hitman's face. Catching the pacifier, he deposited it in his pocket.

His onyx eyes twinkled mischievously as he stepped from the shadows. Leaning on the Vongola Boss' chair in a black Armani suit, he was quite the figure. The other mafioso in the room began to sweat a little; they hadn't realized he was in the room. Their discomfort evoked a deep chuckle form the man as he stroked one of his curly sideburns. Leon simply stared at them from the brim of the dark man's fedora; it gave the others some comfort to know he wasn't in Reborn's hand.

"Don't mind me, gentleman."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. Reborn was having too much fun evoking fear in the mafioso.

So what are his interests/hobbies?

_**Hobby #1: **_The mafioso stared in horror at the brick wall before him. He was trapped.

"I told you there was no use in running." The hitman stepped around the corner, smirking as per usual. The man peed himself. Reborn pulled the trigger. It'd been a fun chase, but he had to complete the job.

_**Hobby #2:**_ Tsuna ran through the zoo scared out of his wits. There was a lion and a bear chasing him. Why? Because he was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear made of raw meat.

Reborn smirked, filming the whole scene. This was the best "training" exercise he'd come up with yet.

_**Hobby #3: **_Tsuna's vanilla ice cream was melting. Pouting childishly, he attempted to lick up the mess.

Suddenly, Reborn was behind him. Reaching around the boy, he grabbed his hand and began licking the mess off his fingers and arm. Tsuna stared up at him with a visible blush and a shiver running down his spine every time that tongue touched his skin. Smirking, the hitman leaned close to the tuna's face.

"You shouldn't make such a mess, Dame-Tsuna."

With that said, the man walked away, leaving Tsuna miffed and with a bigger problem than a melting ice cream cone.

any fetishes?

Tsuna squirmed on the bed in an attempt to get away from the smirking sadist that was his lover. It was no more than an attempt, however, seeing as how he was strapped to the bed with a gag in his mouth.

Reborn's onyx eyes twinkled. Looked like he'd be having Tuna for dinner tonight~.

What is his ideal uke?

The raven-haired man tips down his fedora and smirks. His ideal uke? Obviously one he can bind, gag, torture, and generally be a sadist to. If anyone touched the piece of ass he'd claimed, though, blood would be shed. . .

Finish the Sentence! I like to ukes.

Bind.

Gag.

Torture.

Chase.

Screw-into-oblivion.

So many words, so little time.

Interesting. . .Now write about him. . .In an embarassing situation

Reborn danced around the kitchen with a ladle in his hand.

"You don't have to be rich to be my girl." Why, yes he is singing Kiss by Prince.

"You don't have to be cool to rule my world." Why, yes he is hitting all the high notes.

"Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with." Why, yes he is flambouyantly swinging his hips in time to the song.

"I just want your extra time and your kiss." Why, yes he is using that ladle as a microphone.

. . .caught with his uke

Tsuna dropped his stack of papers. The tuna's mouth hung open in shock like, well, a tuna.

He wasn't sure if he should laugh his scrawny little butt off at this ridiculous, once-in-a-lifetime scene, or scream and go running for the hills. Because this definitely meant the apocolypse was coming.

. . .in the nude?

Reborn heard the door open and turned around. Tsuna blushed and turned his head away because, yes, the man was standing there in all his glory. The windows were open, and anyone who walked by would see the hitman's family jewels.

What did said hitman do in this situation, you may ask? Well, the sadistic tutor merely smirked, chuckled, and walked up to Tsuna.

"You're such a kid, Dame-Tsuna."

Because it's not like the boy hadn't seen all that before.

. . .super sexy!

Next, he did what any other self-respecting seme would do. He took advantage of the situation, and replaced his uke's clothing with chocolate syrup. It just wouldn't be fair if he were the only one enjoying the freedom of being in his birthday suit~.

Last question! Boxers or Brief?

Tsuna was doing the laundry like any other good house uke. He sighed as he put away his lover's underwear. Why were they all black boxers? He'd really have to buy him some more; the man needed more diversity in his wardrobe.

Is there anything else we need to know before we end?

**MafiaMisa:** . . .I tag Chibi-tan. I doubt she'll do it, though. . .

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, yeah, as you may have noticed Adult!Reborn is my favorite character. HE NEEDS MORE <em>LOVE~! :D<em>

Review for OOC Reborn? :3 *not ashamed to resort to cheap tricks*


	6. PRESENT FOR CHIBITAN! 8D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibird Meme<strong>

1. =w= *chirp* Hey there! Introduce yourself!

The five foot girl sat beneath an oak tree whose branches swept down about her, shielding her in a protective embrace. Dappled light danced through the laughing leaves to the lovely song which poured from her sweet lips like honey. Her milk chocolate skin was caressed by the fragrant breeze as if it were enticing her to sing more. It was such a rare treat to hear her voice, one no living being was able to delight in. Eyelids lifted to reveal brown eyes smiling warmly at the clouds. A perfect facade, but there was a glass doll beneath that smooth skin.

Long, thick (A/N: orgasmic! 8D) hair fell softly, gracefully, about her doll-like features as she brought the song to an end. Who could say what those lyrics meant to her?

2. Kool, and what do you like about me?

Naomi giggled as Hibird's feet tickled the palm of her hand. He was so CUTE~!

The little bird was, in her eyes, a delightful little ball of soft yellow fluff. A delightful little ball of soft yellow fluff whose adorability was only enhanced by the fact that he sang! Of course, there was something she loved even more about him. That thing being the fact that he had to be sexy if he were human.

Where did this idea come from? Well, from one of the many cracktastic conversations she'd had with Misa, of course! Misa was adamant in the fact that Leon was sexier and that Hibird had to be a pervert. Then again, her (insanse) bespectacled friend was like a crack addict minus the drugs.

3. Aw, really? ^-^ Now write about me in your prefered style

**(A/N: This has been censored for the safety of your virgin eyes! 8D)**

4. Nice! Add some fashionable accesories!

**(A/N: *perverted giggle* Hibari's handcuffs~.)**

5. Aw cute. =u= I'm always with Hibari-sama, but would you write about me with another Reborn character or animal?

Hibird chirped.

Leon made chameloen noises and stuck out his tongue.

_Translation:_

"I'm bringing sexy back~."

"Bitch, please. You're the reason it left in the first place."

6. Interesting. . .If you were me, where would you be?

Naobird flew from the hands which held her back. Up and off into the sky she sped, delighting in the freedom of wind soaring beneath her wings. Flapping her yellow wings hard, she would go somewhere she could find happiness, freedom, and love.

7. o.o Write about me in human form. Girl or boy? It's up to you!

The blond haired boy looks up innocently from a pile of yellow feathers. His fluffy hair is in a state of disarray about his milky white face, and pushed behind one ear to reveal a small silver earring. His figure is strong and lean - not too buff and not scrawny.

However, his eyes are black as night. Such a dark color stands out against his light, angelic innocence. Such a contrast entices a darker feeling in the ones who lay eyes on him. One can't help but wonder what his lips could reveal if they should speak only what those orbs convey.

8. Wow! Look at me! Now put me with Hibari-sama!

Hibird curled up even more, snoring lightly. Though, it was more like a fledgeling's chirp. He was so warm and comfortable. Hibari-sama was always the best person to nap with.

Unbeknownst to the bird-turned-human, Hibari was beneath him flailing like an octupus being strangled. He did **not** remember Hibird being this heavy when the canary had curled up in his hair last night. Perhaps he should lay off the birdseed.

9. Corssover! Draw me in a different anime or manga!

The little yellow bird flew about the blond man's head as he chirped out the Namimori Middle School Anthem.

Deidara's eye twitched. Why the hell was there a canary in the Akatsuki hideout?

And why did he feel he should blow it to smithereens?

10. Hibird loves you! Now peck some people! *chirp*

Misabird flew around the meadow, landing on random people's shoulders and pecking them. It was fun as hell to watch them freak out.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS, CHIBI-TAN! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 8DDDDD<strong>

**1.** Damn my inner poet. . . And, yes, her hair is orgasmic. Touch it and you will need new underwear. No lie.

2. We have seriously had this conversation. I am still adamant that Leon is sexier. Why? Because he's Reborn's partner~. Hibird is a perv, too. After all, he was originally with that Bird guy and Mukuro. And, just look at what a kinky character Hibari is!

3. ok, ok, my inner perv couldn't resist. ;3

4. She isn't this perverted (all the time~). But I am! 8D

5.*troll face* AND WTF KINDA NOISES TO CHAMELEONS MAKE? Seriously! XDD

6. You're a hard character to grasp, Chibi-tan. . .

7. That's some serious rape-bait right there. Best set up the pedo-pineapple traps.

8. lol I can just envision this scene. . .Hibari flailing like "WTF? AIR!"

9. Dei, you want revenge because your wife has a crush on a bird.

10. I would do that out of boredom. Just be like, "FLAIL, BITCH, FLAIL!" nojkjk :3


End file.
